


Phoenix

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firefly and the characters included here are the property of Joss Whedon, FOX and Universal. I make no claim of ownership. I make no profit.</p></blockquote>





	Phoenix

There's all manner of bonds formed and broken between Serenity's crew after the events of Miranda. Never mind coming storms, they've been through the fire, and that binds them together somehow. Thing about a fire is, some things get destroyed. Some get strengthened. Some get changed so far you'd never recognize them for the raw materials that went into the furnace.

Take the doctor, for an example. Before those times, there was always grit between Mal and his medic. Grit, sand, whatever you want to call it. Gorramn uncomfortable stuff, wore away at a man's patience, friction flaring tempers, sparks. Couldn't ever be called dull, that's one thing, but it was always there, in the way.

You put sand through the furnace, and what comes out the other side? That's glass. And there's a whole range of things about glass that fit with the bonds tying Mal to Simon now. For one, it's smooth, which is a change he welcomes. Pretty much clear, too. It's like River's transformation brought her brother into focus, shadows banished, and like clean glass, he sparkles. Bright and shiny, like a window in sunlight. Kind of like a mirror, to stretch a bit. Mal's seeing more and more of himself reflected back in that young man, same strength, same determination, same...well, Zoë calls it stubbornness and pride. Mal prefers to think of it as persistence and a decent sense of self-worth.

Glass, though - it's fixed stuff. Once it forms a shape, takes another fire to change the shape of it. Fragile, too, brittle. One blow at the right point, and it smashes. One frost, and it shatters.

Ain't nothing invented yet cuts to the bone as quick and sharp as shards of broken glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly and the characters included here are the property of Joss Whedon, FOX and Universal. I make no claim of ownership. I make no profit.


End file.
